


Mushi Muyoku

by WalaLang



Series: Senju Tobirama and Happiness [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Senju Tobirama-centric, Tobirama-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalaLang/pseuds/WalaLang
Summary: A secret protector to Konoha’s unsung heroThis fic inspired by me listening to Isabella’s Lullaby from The Promised Neverland on repeat for the whole day, and Spirited Away.
Relationships: Konoha Citizens & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Happiness, Senju Tobirama & Tsunade, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Clan
Series: Senju Tobirama and Happiness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Mushi Muyoku

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see.
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OoC.

——————————

The war has been won and the truth was revealed, all is well.

When Hagamoro has declared that the deceased will return to the pure lands, he has given enough time for the deceased to talk while he gives further explanation to Sasuke and Naruto.

And while waiting for Hagamoro to open the doors to the pure lands Tobirama did what he usually does, he observes.

He looked at the battlefield, the deceased and their alive-relatives are saying their goodbyes, some are asking stories about their still-living-relatives, some are joking and some helping the alive heal the injured ones.

Tobirama as usual had stayed silent on the sidelines as he surveys his surroundings.

He scans his surroundings for some more familiar face. He sees some of his old students talking with a dead Hiruzen, he smiled sadly as his gaze stays at them for at least a minute before looking around again.

Then he sees Tsunade talking to some young shinobi, some of the faces he had already seen when he was first reincarnated, most are new faces. He remembers the last conversation he had with his grandniece, it’s not a pleasant one. 

He then turned to the direction that he was trying to avoid, he sees his Anija kneeling next to a lying Madara, the two are talking probably apologizing to each other, there he sees eyes full of love and admiration that he himself has never received from his brother.

After the river incident, his brother never looked at him the same. His Anija’s looks towards him are always full of mistrust, suspicion, and unease. And even his last words to him were full of doubt. 

He sees most people trying to look for their dead relatives or friends but no one looks for him. He smiled sadly because he understands why, he’s the villain in everyone’s story.

And he almost laughed out loud when he thinks about it, he may survive the fight with Izuna but he doesn’t know if he’s the winner, apparently whatever he does he will always be a monster to everyone.

He’s the cold-blooded murderer, the white demon during the warring states period. The strict, cold-hearted Nidaime who sends everyone to missions that will kill them. The man who hated the Uchiha that he caged them to the police force.

He looked at the sky and sighed, he went to a place where he can’t see and hear anyone anymore. He wants to go back to the pure lands and rest, hopefully, this time it will be permanent. He didn’t notice that his feet have taken him near the beach.

He looked at the angry waves and felt somehow peaceful. He removes his shoes and let his feet touch the sands and the water, he didn’t need to breathe seeing as he’s already dead but the water had calmed him, and felt some peace.

He closed his eyes letting the water touch his skin, he doesn’t feel the water anymore so he tried remembering the feeling, he was occupied with the water that he didn’t notice a young boy coming from the sea looking at him.

“You’ve grown old.”

The voice has startled Tobirama from his peace.

*He saw a boy with straight, shamrock green hair in a bob haircut and slanted, shamrock green eyes. He wears a short, turquoise blue hakama, white kariginu with a turquoise blue kimono underneath, and beige sandals.

The face of the boy is familiar, though Tobirama can’t remember where he saw the boy.

“Stop calling me boy, I’m older than you. And you know my name.”

Tobirama just looked at the boy and tried to remember where he saw him.

“You already forgot? I know that ningen has frail memory, but I thought after that incident you will remember me.”

Now Tobirama is shocked “You can read my mind. And what incident?”

“Yes I can read your mind, and how can you forgot the incident at my river.”

Tobirama then remembers what the boy is referring to.

——

Three nights have passed and his Anija is still not talking to him, always pretending that he’s not there. His brother is angry at him because he lost his friend.

That night Tobirama went to the river wanting to see if the Uchiha is there, so that he could talk to him and arrange another place so that his Anija and the Uchiha could meet.

But the other boy was not there, he was miserable, he thought that maybe he could bring back his brother’s affection to him if he could give back his Anija’s friend.

It was a dark and stormy night, in his sadness he didn’t notice the sudden rise of the river and the rush of the water.

He was swept away by the current, the force of the water is strong and he was pushed downward.

He was drowning, then his vision darkened until he lost his consciousness but then he was saved by someone who pulled him towards the land. 

He was coughing out the water when he saw that the one who saved him was a dragon who then transformed into a boy.

“Am I dead?” Tobirama asked the boy “Are you the Shinigami?”

The boy laughed “No, Shinigami’s always wear black.”

“Then who are you?”

And that night little Tobirama found a friend, a nameless dragon god, **great-grandson of Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi, names of gods Tobirama didn’t know.

“You didn’t know us now, but soon you will, I hope.”

“Why don’t you have a name?” Tobirama asked the river god curiously.

“I have a family name but that’s it, they said it’s because I still haven’t done anything noble.”

“But you saved me! Isn’t that noble?”

“Is it?” The dragon god asked as he tilts his head towards Tobirama.

“Yes, since you’ve saved me I’ll name you then!” Tobirama’s childish glee showed. Emotions that he never showed his family.“Uh, I’ll name you, wait, I’ll think.”

The dragon god smiled as he waited for little Tobirama to think of a name.

“Oh! I’ll name you Kohaku Nushi!” Tobirama’s jumping in happiness as he named his friend.

“Kohaku Nushi?”

“Yes! Did you like it? Then I’ll call you Haku as a nickname like I’m sometimes called Tobi.” Tobirama smiled widely waiting for his friend's reaction.

The river god stands up the bowed at Tobirama “Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi at your service.”

Tobirama stands and also bowed “Senju Tobirama, also at your service.”

Then when the boys stand up they both laughed and talk about other things. Later deep in the night, Tobirama asked the dragon god a promise that will change the course of history.

“Haku? Promise me you’ll always stay by my side?”

“Yes little Tobi, I promise that I will always protect you. And if there will be a time that I can’t then I’ll burn this world and the next.”

Tobirama who’s still had his childish curiosity asked “You can do that?”

“Yes, ask me and I will.” The river god promised the young boy who looks at him like he’s the one who hanged the sun in the sky. 

——

“Haku? That was not a dream?”

The boy laughed “No. Good thing you didn’t forget about me.”

“I thought that wasn’t real,” Tobirama asked

“Well, you can see me now, you’ve grown, my little Tobi.” Haku smiled at him sadly

He was in his dead body but he felt tears forming in his eyes “Where were you? You said you’ll always protect me.” He asked with so much emotions that he didn’t show to anybody.

“I can’t touch you because you’re under the powers of the unnatural ones,” Haku replied calmly but Tobirama can see the scales appearing in Haku’s human form.

“Unnatural?” Tobirama asked

“The Ōtsutsuki and her clan, the unnatural ones,” Haku answered looking at the direction as to where Hagamoro is, who’s still giving instruction to Naruto and Sasuke.

“Kaguya?” Tobirama asked.

“Yes, they thought themselves as gods. I cannot protect you because of the wrong use of chakra, it has clouded the vision of ningen towards us, that’s why you cannot see us nor hear us anymore.”

“But I saw you that day.” Tobirama countered.

“You were able to saw me because you were already touched by death when I saved you.”

“You mean you were always by my side?” Tobirama hopefully asked Haku

To which Haku smiled sadly at him again “Yes”

Tobirama laughed but with no real happiness in it “What can you say about my life then? Because I don’t know myself. I’m a failure. Nobody needed me.”

Tobirama then sat down in the sand and let the water embrace his legs.

“That’s not what I saw.” Tobirama was surprised at Haku’s reply

Haku then continues “I saw a young man who practiced every day to make sure that his loved ones are protected. I saw a man who, despite people’s doubt and fears of others, had shown nothing but love by sacrificing his time and effort for the good of the village. I saw a man who mourned alone and blames himself for every man that died in his watch. I saw a man who tried to make peace in a village he didn’t even want. I saw a selfless man take every blame for the wrongness of the world. I saw a man who rarely smile, smiles when he felt that his student was safe as he sacrificed his life.”

Haku seat beside Tobirama in the sand “I saw the life of a happy child turn into a selfless man for the people who didn’t want him.”

Tobirama smiles as he looked down at the water embracing his body “You’ve given me too much credit Haku.”

“I didn’t, I was beside you all the time, even after your death, but the veil of the unnatural ones have covered even your souls and created an artificial pure lands for every soul who have used unnatural chakra.”

“Then why can I see you know?”

“Because you believed again.” Haku smiles while facing the sea.

“Where will my soul go now?”

“Wherever you like.” Haku answers “Where do you like to go?”

Tobirama looking back at the emptiness he felt before and the feeling of happiness now, quickly answered “I’ll go with you.”

“And I will never leave you side. Tell me little Tobi, If I can grant you a wish what would it be?”

“Nothing. I’m okay now.” Tobirama answers, relaxing at the sight of the seemingly calm tide.

They hear Hagomoro panicky calls the deceased for something. Someone is calling Tobirama’s name.

Haku touched Tobirama’s shoulder “I’ll get rid of this decaying body.” Then the body turns into has but Tobirama’s soul remained seated.

“That felt weird.” Tobirama stated, then looked down at the water in his thighs “I can feel the water now.”

“Of course, because we are part of this earth, and like every living being we feel each other.”

“But I’m dead.”

“Your soul is not.”

Tobirama was about to answer but they heard a couple of voices calling out his name.

“Are you sure you don’t want to be with them?” Haku asked him looking at the direction of the voice.

Then they hear his brother searching for him “Tobi!”

“Yes, I already told you I want to go with you. Also, Why can’t they find me?”

Haku then looked at him “Because the unnatural chakra that was attached to your soul is now gone.”

The voices are now getting closer to their location. Tobirama looked at the direction of the voices and the back at Haku.

Haku looked back at him seriously.

“Tobirama, tell me if I can grant you one wish, what would it be?”

Tobirama smiles at and then looked Haku with contentedness is his eyes “Nothing. I’m quite happy now, How about you? What do you wish?”

Haku smiled at him mischievously “Are you sure you're going to give me the power to wish for you?”

“You’re the one who can grant the wish so you have the power” Tobirama missed this bantering with Haku.

“Are you sure?” Haku persisted.

Tobirama can hear the voices that are calling his name getting nearer, he can hear his students, Tsunade, his brother and even Madara.

Haku asked again causing panic to rise in Tobirama’s “Are you sure Tobirama?”

“Yes, I give you my wish Haku, can we go now? I don’t like to see them”

Haku then smiled at him and turned into his dragon form “Ride with me my little Tobi.”

And Tobirama’s ***childlike heart beats again, as his soul transform back into his 10-year-old body.

He laughed as he gets on Haku’s back, and is still giggling as he holds Haku’s horn.

And with a happy voice, he shouted “Up we go Haku! Just like before!” And the dragon flew, with a laughing child at its back.

In his happiness he didn’t notice that his laugh can be heard all throughout the battlefield, he didn’t notice that the crowd that he was observing a while ago was all scattered looking for him, he didn’t see the scared face of Hagamoro when he saw the flying dragon god, and he didn’t hear Hashirama’s anguish cry for him as he saw Tobirama flying away from him.

“Otouto! No! Come back!”

But it was too late. Tobirama is long gone.

And Haku’s wish for Tobirama was granted the moment they entered the spirit realm.

Lava erupted from the earth consuming everything that is on its path. The sea became boiling hot, frying everyone who’s trying to escape the lava. The trees become monsters who ripped anyone who tried to climb it. And meteors have fallen from the sky completely destroying the earth completely.

——

After the battle with Kaguya, Hagamoro had explained to each and every one what has truly happened and all of the lies and manipulation of Zetsu. After the explanation, everyone was silent especially those who had lived in Konoha.

Hashirama then went to Madara who is with Izuna. He talked to his best friend and both of them asked for forgiveness.

They talked about the old times and the upcoming new that will happen in the pure lands.

Izuna then asked where is Tobirama in which Hashirama answered that he can’t face his brother because he’s ashamed of himself for what he had done to Tobirama.

“Your brother will understand,” Izuna said

Hashirama then tried to find Tobirama’s chakra but he can’t “He’s hiding from me.”

Madara stands up “I’ll help you find him, I need to ask for forgiveness too. I made his life a living hell”

“I will help too,” Izuna added.

“We will help.” The group of Tobi’s student was standing next to them.

“I’ll help.” Tsunade said, “We all have hurt him, one way or another.”

Hashirama smiled at all of those who volunteered to find his brother.

Hagamoro then approached the group in a panic state “There’s a dragon god near, quickly find it, and kill it.”

“What, why?”

“Dragon gods are vengeful gods. I can feel it’s wrath, I don't know the reason for its anger. Quickly find it before it kills us all.”

Hashirama panicked because he can’t find his brother and now there’s a roaming vengeful god.

They were looking for minutes when they felt the angry energy emitting near the beach.

Hashirama then runs in that direction calling his brother’s name.

And there at the beach, he saw Tobirama and a child who’s emitting the dark energy. He tried to call for his brother but Tobirama can’t hear him.

Then the child transformed into a dragon and his brother was transformed into a child.

He ran faster when he saw his brother climbed up the dragon while laughing, eyes shining and his movements as carefree as a child can be.

The same laugh that was always directed towards Hashirama when he gave lame jokes, the same eyes that shine with excitement every time he does a trick with his mokuton, the same carefree movements every time they swim or spar. Things that he missed from Tobirama.

But those things are not directed towards him, it’s being given to another and it makes Hashirama’s chest hurt.

He wants his brother back. He wants his brother’s hug and laughs, his brother’s sassy answers, and his cool chakra who always soothes him down. He wants his brother’s love.

He wants Tobirama back, and the pure lands were supposed to be his second chance, but as he sees Tobirama being flying away with a dragon all of his dream had shattered.

When his brother’s image had disappeared a loud growl was heard. The earth trembled and the sky had darkened. Then the shouts came after.

Hashirama’s last image was the earth getting destroyed, as he stood helplessly while his brother flew away from him.

——

Then he woke up in his old bedroom in the Senju compound.

Hashirama wondered what happened. Did the time restart? Is everything that had happened a premonition?

He went to find his brother but his father had told him to stop daydreaming.

He then went to the river and there he found Madara with Izuna waiting for him. Apparently they remember too, which makes Hashirama excited as the peace that they are all dreaming of will now come true.

They were all busy that they didn’t notice Tajima appearing. They were shocked because this is not what happened.

Tobirama and Batsuma were not on the river when Tajima appeared with a group of child-hunters.

They slice the left arm of Hashirama almost killing him, if it weren’t for Madara and Izuna.

Now the river is filled with 6 dead Uchiha.

“What’s happening?!” Madara cried as he panics.

He killed Tajima, he’s still too young to be the clan head, it will be then given to his uncle who had a son. Izuna and he will be kicked out of the succession.

“I don’t know!” Hashirama cried as he tried to heal his arm back to his body, but his regeneration is still too weak as his body is still a child.

“I say we regroup, we’ll hide the bodies, find Tobirama then we find a solution.”

They all agreed and Hashirama ran towards the compound. Crying for Tobirama, the healers find him but it was too late. Hashirama is a cripple. He can’t believe what’s happening.

His father then appeared. He then asks where his brother is and the answer shocked him

“You have no brother named Tobirama, I told you many times stop daydreaming, now look at you! Nothing but a crippled-useless-monster!”

And there Hashirama’s world had truly shattered.

——

Then he wakes up again, this time it’s in his bedroom in Konoha. He takes a tentative step outside. It all looked the same, so he went to his office and there he found that the village has no system, no leadership, just pure chaos.

Madara finds him this time “What’s happening Hashirama?! Why do we keep on waking up!”

“I don’t know” Hashirama whispered

“Your brother’s not here! There’s no structure! A war is brewing if we don’t fix this!”

“What do you mean Tobirama’s not here?”

“Tobirama was killed by Izuna! He only drafted the first part of the treaty, the creation of the village but because he didn’t write the administrative part everything is in shambles! What’s happening?!”

After hearing those words Hashirama run, he ran towards the forest near the river and there he saw the dragon who had spirited Tobirama away.

“You'll only know the worth of something when it's gone. Tell me Hashirama, does it hurt?”

“Where’s my brother?!” Hashirama aguishly cried, but as he try to attack the dragon he woke up, again and again in a world without Tobirama.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.
> 
> I did not write the other part because I thought It's going to be overkill, but Haku's wish for Tobirama is for everyone that hurt Tobirama to hurt as well. So he created a limbo that will show them a world where Tobirama doesn't exist.
> 
> Those who didn’t hurt Tobirama is alive and well back at the canon-world  
>    
> Legend:
> 
> *I copied the reference of Haku/ Kohaku from spirited away.
> 
> ** As per wiki Haku/ Kohaku’s full name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi; Nigihayami implies his noble lineage nigi haya hi no mikot - grandson of Amaterasu
> 
> ***Nigihayami implies his noble lineage nigi haya hi no mikot.
> 
> Kohaku means amber.  
> Nushi means spirit.  
> Haku means white
> 
> ***Please take note of the difference between childlike and childish
> 
> I know that the flow of my fan fiction always paints Hashirama as a bad brother, and Konoha as an ungrateful village towards Tobirama and that is because that’s what I see, either in canon (manga/ anime), the fics that I’m reading, in Reddit and mostly the way Masashi Kishimoto seems to neglect Tobirama’s character. But all of that is just my opinion.
> 
> So In my fics, I try to release my frustrations towards the way they mistreat Tobirama.


End file.
